<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust For Life by romioneforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873956">Lust For Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romioneforever/pseuds/romioneforever'>romioneforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming home after so long, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Misses Ron, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione needs Ron, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron is Ginny's favorite brother, romione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romioneforever/pseuds/romioneforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger fell in love with Viktor Krum in 1994 and in 1998 they got married.  Two days before Hermione's wedding, Ron Weasley vanished from the Wizarding World.  No one has seen Ron since despite the numerous search parties conducted and the various posters put up.  25 years later Arthur Weasley dies of old age and Ron comes home to attend his funeral.  But coming home will not be easy as Ron will have to deal with the people he left behind.  These people include Harry (who was hurt from Ron's departure), Ginny (who believes Ron to be dead), George (who just wants his brother back), and Hermione ( who is divorced from Viktor).  Will Ron stay this time or will coming home be the biggest mistake he's ever made in his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. News around the Wizarding World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first Romione story and my very first fanfic!! I hope you enjoy it!! I'll do my best to update at least twice a month!!  I plan for this to have 30 chapters. I hope you all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp, Stomp</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The sound of shoes rang around the streets of Singapore as joggers conducted their daily run.Amongst these joggers was a man named Jonathan Norrington.He believed that a good run would help clear a conflicted mind.AsJonathan ran thoughts circled his head. These thoughts were about his day and how he would spend it.What were the meals he was going to have today, how would he spend his weekend, can he treat himself to some steak today, How was she doing, Does she miss me or has she forgotten?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>STOP STOPSTOP</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> “No more because that was an old life”, </em>Jonathan thought. Stopping by his favorite coffee shop,he ordered his usual breakfast. The papers provided by the coffee shop showcased the various happenings in Singapore.The stocks were high, weather was ok, and there were no dark lords threatening the city. <em>“Seems like a normal day”</em>, Jonathan thought as he walked back to his apartment. Around 7:30, Johnathan clocked inat his restaurantwhile sipping his third cup of coffee.Papers were piled up and around his work desk as he sat down to begin his job.25 years ago he never thought a muggle job would suit him but he was able to adapt quite fast.Food was always a source of happiness for Johnathan and in four years he was able to construct his dream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The King’s chessboard had become a hit in the last 21 years of operation. It has gained many fans and even had celebrities visiting to try out the amazing food. Johnathan started cooking first but eventually passed down his recipes to his twochefs.Charlie and Elodiewere a couple who came to Johnathan looking for a job. After years of training both chefs were able to perfect the recipes. Johnathan still came by the restaurant to help out but it was mostly overseeing the kitchen. With the success of the restaurant, many young chefs also aspired to be part of Jonathan’s establishment.He of course was happy to oblige and all new chefs were trained by Charlie and Elodie. Johnathan sat in his office remembering how he started out when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.<em>“John? Its Elodie! Can I come in?” </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> “Yes Elodie you can!!”</em>He wondered what was so important as Elodie and Charlie only came into his office when it was absolutely necessary. This was because his two chefs had their own offices.As Elodie walked in, Johnathanrealized that she was holding a letter in her hands. Elodie then spoke up- <em>“This came in the mail today. I don't know what it is but it has URGENT stamped on it with your name as the receiver.”</em>Thoughts ran across Johnathan’s head as he wondered who it could be from. But as he opened the envelope Johnathan saw his answer. There written inside the envelope was a note saying <em>“Call me ASAP- D”. </em>This letter was also accompanied by a plane ticket to London.Johnathan’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the plane was leaving tonight at 6:30 pm.After reading the tickets details, Johnathan told Elodie to prepare the chicken for lunch while he took a call. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He wondered what was going on as he dialed the familiar number on his cellphone. Each ring filled Johnathan with more anxiety as he waited and waited until finally someone picked up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hello?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Dylan what’s going on?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Johnathan you there?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Yes Dylan and you can use my real name. This call is private anyway.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Ok.. Ron can you hear me?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Yeah what’s up?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You saw the plane tickets?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Yes..what is with that?Why am I going back to London?I promised I would not go back there?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Ron…your father is dead.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>The Burrow</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Ministry of Magic was in shock today as Arthur Weasley was pronounced dead. There was no murder and there was no big conspiracy because Arthur Weasley died in his sleep. It was peaceful in the end as he left the mortal world holding his wife Molly in his arms. When Molly woke she found her husband had passed and calmly put a sheet over him after saying goodbye.The healers had come to take away Arthur’s body and prepare him for the funeral. While Molly Weasley watched the sky andthought about the times with her husband. How they met, when they first made love, the children that were brought in this world, and even the children they lost.Fred’s death and his subsequent funeral were hard but it was Ron’s disappearancethat hid harder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ron vanished two days before the wedding of Hermione and Viktor. The days that followed were harrowing and challenging as the entire Wizarding World looked for Ron. Hermione cancelled her honeymoon with Viktor and scoured the country with Harry looking for him. While Ginny, Molly, and the rest of the family used their connections to search for Ron across the globe.Every single area around Europe was covered while Harry used his status as savior of the Wizarding World to influence the US ministry to look for Ron. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But they never found him. Years and years passed and their efforts to find Ron were fruitless. Eventually it was Ginny who called a family meeting and as much as it broke her- Ginny said it was time to declare Ron dead.Soon after that the Daily Prophet announcedthat the second Weasley Child had died and even though there was no body the search for Ron Weasleywould stop.However in her heart-Molly knew Ron was alive. His hand on the clock never fell but it stayed on lost for 25 years.Molly’s thoughts over the past 25 years were interrupted by a knock on the door.She stood up and opened the door to see Ginny with Harry by her side.“Is it true? Dad’s gone?” and Molly nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ginny’s eyes suddenly filled with tears as she hugged Molly while Harry sat down trying to process this information. Arthur was like a father to Harry as well and he had been a guiding force in Harry’s life ever since his second year.But now Arthur Weasley was dead andHarry would mourn for his second father just as he mourned when he could not find his best mate. This was just another tragedy to be added for Harry. Arthur’s death is now on the list of “shitty things that have happened in Harry’s life.”This listincluded Dobby’s death, Sirius’s death, Lupin’s death, and at the top Ron’s disappearance.Ron vanishing marked Harry’s failure as a friend. “<em>I should havetalked to him more maybe I could have prevented him from vanishing”</em>Harry thought. But it was done ..Ron has disappeared and Harry could not get him back.As Harry was about to talk to Molly, he was stopped short when Molly put his arms around him.<em>You should not be sad Harry because Arthur died a peaceful death!! He is ok and is with Fred now.”</em> Molly said as she continued to hug Harry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But after she said those words, Molly was interrupted by Ginny who said- <em>“Not just Fred, but Ron also right?”</em>This stooped Molly from hugging Harry as she turned to look at Ginny.<em>“You know my opinion on that matter Ginerva. Ron in my mind is still alive!!”</em>Molly shouted with anger filling her voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“He’s dead mom let it go!! Ron hasn't been seen in 25 years.” </em>Ginny said as her eyes filled with fury and sadness.With this sudden outburst from her daughter, Molly’s face grew with fury as she argued back-<em>“His hand is still on lost!!”</em>To which Ginny replied- <em>“If he was alive he would’ve come back!! But he is gone and you have to accept that!! I—”</em>Ginny was then cut off as Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and he spoke .<em>“Ginny let’s not fight today because Arthur would not want it.” </em> The shoulders of Ginny slumped and she gave her mom a heartbroken look. <em>“Fine believe in your fairy tales and your magic clocks!! It is not going bring him back!!”</em>Ginny said as she stomped up stairs and went to her childhood room.<em>“Harry why don't I prepare a meal for you? I am sure you are famished”</em>Molly said as she went to the kitchen thinking about what to prepare today. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Ginny looked around the room she saw many things that she kept from her childhood. Many things were kept here when he moved in with Harry.Amongst the HolyheadHarpies posters and the Weasley Wizard Wheezes products there was a drawing she had for keepsakes. It was a crudely drawn picture of a stick figure boy and stick figure girl each having red hair.The caption on the paper read -“To the best sister!! I love you Ginny!! from Ron.” Ginny removed the drawing from where it hung and hugged it tight. Tears streaming down her face as she mourned her father and the brothers she lost. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Hogwarts</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hermione Granger sat on her desk grading the papers submitted by the fourth years. She scoffed at the familiar mistakes made by the same person. She could not help but feel exhausted as she wrote down in the paper. <em>“For the last time Mr Kline.. there is a difference between a hex and a charm!! Try again!!” </em>As Hermione graded more papers, her mind wandered to the past 25 years of her life and how she ended up here.<em>“Ron Weasley you promised you would not leave again.” </em>Her mind repeated that sentence in her head as she graded papers and papers. Ron Weasley the enigma of her life and how one person could cause so much love and pain at the same time.He was the one for her but she was foolish enough to marry Viktor and even more foolish to believe his lies. When Ron disappeared she tired to live a normal life with her husband. But that changed as soon as she caught Viktor in bed with another woman. After a few hours of screaming and a bunch of hexes, the divorce papers were finalized and Hermione Krum was Hermione Granger once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Despite that year in her life wasted, she never gave up on looking for Ron. Even if Ginny insisted that she stop searching, she continued to look for Ron. But all her efforts were fruitless.It was as if Ron did not want to be foundand he was doing his best to hide.But this did not stop Hermione because for 25 years she searched and searchedeven if everyone else gave up she would continue.Despite all this searching and all this energy wasted, Hermione was never mad at Ron. She loved him to much to be mad at him but she will never admit that to anyone other than herself and when Ron would come back she would give him a piece of her mind.She had faith that he was out there and that one day he would come back and act as if nothing happened. But Hermione won't forgive him (even if deep down she has already) and she will punch the lights out of his eyes when she sees him.<em>“It’s not like I haven't done that before and I will not stop Ron until I see you again.” </em>Hermione thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A knock on the door interrupted Hermione’s grading session as Neville walked in.Hermione looked up from her papers and suddenly tensed up as she saw Neville’s crying face.<em>“Neville? Whatever is the matter?”</em> Hermione asked.Neville tearfully replied “<em>Arthur died Hermione!!” </em>As the news of his death sunk into Hermione’s mind, she put a hand to her face as the tears fell for Arthur and Ron who would not be here for his funeral.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>The Leaky Cauldron</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tom the barman had served a lot of patrons during his time in the Leaky Cauldron. All these patrons were familiar to him and he would always remember what they wanted. There was Hagrid who had two shots of Firewhiskey before Butterbeer andStanShunpike who loved the pea soup.There was Doris Crockford who liked tea and rock cakes and even Hannah Abbot who passed by every Friday for Turkey and a nice elf made wine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> However tonight was different and it was because Arthur Weasley had died. The entire Wizarding World was in mourning as they lost a man who was kind and honest. Arthur helped everyone even Tom at one point.Arthur’s impact was so strong that no one was in the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Everyone was out mourning and Tom would've joined if he could. But he needed to keep the Leaky open. Deciding to live life to the fullest, Tom opened a butterbeer and poured it into a glass.“To you Arthur, may you enter the afterlife and be with Fred and Ron.” Tom spoke these words as he drank from the glass.As Tom was about to pour another beer, The door swung open. In walked a strikingly familiar man with fiery red hair and a fiery red beard. The man clearly worked out as it was evidencedby how well he was built. The man's arms had muscle, his chest was wide and flat, his abs were clearly shown through his shirt.The man’s bright blue eyes bored in to Tom’s as he asked a question.“<em>Are there rooms available tonight?”</em>Tom responded with a single nod.<em>“ I would like one for 8 nights and one of those butterbeers please.” </em> The man then but down a handful of Galleons as Tom handed him a room key with a bottle of butterbeer.As Tom searched his face he could not help but wonder where he had seen this man before. He was obviously a wizard but he was not like any other of the regulars and yet he seemed familiar.The man looked at Tom again and asked- “Where is everyone?”To which Tom replied with- “ They're in mourning because a great man died today sir.”To which theman simply nodded at his reply. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As the strange patron finished his butterbeer, Tom mustered the courage to ask the strange patron a question he had been dying to know.“If I may inquire sir…where are you from, what is your name, and why are you here?” Tom asked this to the man hoping to get an answer.The man looked back at Tom and said- “<em>My name is Johnathan Norrington and I am here on Family Business. Good evening.”</em>The man then finished his beer and walked up to his room.Tom on the other hand was unsatisfied by this answer because he finally placed the man’s face. This “Johnathan” looked like the hero who vanished 25 years ago.Tom looked aroundthe empty bar and spoke to no one but himself- “Could it be? has Ron Weasley returned?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bars,Blood, Bruises, and Billiard Sticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Drunken Centaur, Diagon Alley</p>
<p>	Despite the sun already high in the sky, George Weasley was still at the bar.  He was on his third glass of fire whiskey and doing his best to continue on. The past 24 hours have been nothing but pain for him.  He was still trying to grasp the harsh reality that his father was dead and there’s nothing he could have done to prevent it.  As it was confirmed by the healers, Arthur died of old age. His father’s heart had simply stopped and there was no killer or no grand conspiracy.  “It was just his time” he thought to himself.   The Weasley twin looked at himself in the mirror and wondered how long before his time to leave this earth would be. He missed his father, Fred, and he missed Ron also.  Ron was a ghost after he vanished 25 years ago. He could not bring himself to think about him any longer because he did not want to know the answer to his question- “Was Ron dead or did he just not want to be found?”</p>
<p>	As George finished his third bottle, the door swung open. A patron walked in and asked the bartender for a glass of butterbeer.  While the bartender grabbed a bottle, he could not help but wonder why the patron’s voice sounded vaguely familiar.  It was then the patron spoke to him directly.  “Hello brother…I’m home”</p>
<p>	George’s glass fell to the floor as he turned to look at the patron’s face.  The man was older with a beard and shaggier hair but it was Ron no doubts there.  His head started to fill with pain as he struggled to stand and face his brother.   He grasped the seams of Ron’s jacket and looked at him straight in the eye. “You’re real? You’re here?” George asked.  To which Ron replied- “Yes.. I am.”     </p>
<p>	In a fit of rage, George grabbed Ron by the jacket and slammed him down into the table. He then took the nearest glass of beer and spilled it all on Ron’s head. “You fucking bastard!! You left us!!  You left me!! I can't even—-”   George stopped mid sentence as his last three fire whiskeys came flooding out of his mount and onto Ron’s face.  “Aw fucking hell”  Ron exclaimed as George’s puke covered him.   Once George was finished unloading his entire night of drinks onto Ron, the bartender cleaned them both up with his wand.  It was then that George and Ron sat beside each other with a tired look in each other’s eyes. </p>
<p>	The silence was deafening between the two brothers until Ron spoke up. “Was it peaceful in the end?” Ron asked.  To which George nodded and said- “He died in his sleep holding mum doesn't get anymore peaceful than that.”  It was then   George looked at his brother and asked the question that had plagued him for 25 years.  “Why did you leave Ron?”</p>
<p>	“I can’t tell you that George. There are things in my life you do not need to know.”  Ron replied with a tearful smile.  But George was not satisfied with the answer as he continued on with another question.  “This secret of yours…was it worth leaving the family for 25 years?” George asked.   All Ron could do was nod in agreement and smile sadly.  George then continued his interrogation.</p>
<p>	“So why are you here Ron?”   <br/>	“I am here to see Dad one last time before he is put in the ground.”<br/>	“And what then? What happens after Ron?”<br/>	“I disappear again. I leave”<br/>	“No!! You can't do that!! You cannot hurt us again!”<br/>	“It’s not your choice to make George because I will do what I want.”</p>
<p>	George sighed in defeat and said-“ You should see everyone else at least. See Harry he misses you.”  Ron looked at George with curiosity and asked- “Where is Harry today?”  George replied with the most shocking sentence Ron heard today.  “Privet drive… Harry’s daughter Lily has a playdate with her cousin Daisy Dursley.”  </p>
<p>The Morgue at Saint Mungo's </p>
<p>	Arthur’s body was covered in a sheet while Ginny Weasley stood over it. Her face an expressionless mask as the healer discussed the arrangements. All Ginny could do was slightly pay attention as the healer mentioned terms like “organ removal,”  “bodily fluids,” and  “burial.”  Finally Ginny looked to the healer and simply nodded while she made a request to be left alone with her father.  As she pulled back the sheet to reveal her fathers face, Ginny in her mind was glad that Harry was not here. This was meant to be a private goodbye between  father and daughter.  She stared at her father’s once kind face which has now turned cold and lifeless. For the second time  this week, Ginny burst into tears. Her father was a good man and a kind man who always cared for his family and despite his old age it was still shocking to see him go. </p>
<p>	In this moment, Ginny thought of Ron.  She wondered if Ron had known his own father was dead.  “He would’ve come back for sure.”  That sentence played over and over in her head as in that moment she felt the need for Ron’s presence. Her big brother holding her in his arms and giving the biggest of hugs.   Ginny wondered whether her brother would hug her right now. If he was here with her, she would have asked for a one. “What a sight that would be!! Ron Weasley hugging the big bad firebrand that was Ginny!!” this thought crossed her mind as her heart ached for her father and brothers.  Her mouth finally moved as the words she prepared finally came spilling out of her mouth.</p>
<p>	“Goodbye dad…thank you for everything.  I will always love you and I hope that one day we will meet again.  I hope you are having a good Butterbeer up there with Ron and Fred. Do not worry about mum because I’ll take care of her and she will be fine.  I am sorry that I was not able to find Ron before he died. But I am glad you’re with him now and Fred. Take a swig of Firewhiskey for me and never forget I love you.”<br/>	The tears continued to fall on Ginny’s freckled face as she pulled the sheet over Arthur again and left the morgue. On her way out of St Mungo’s,  Ginny sent a letter to Hannah saying she was coming over for a drink in their pub. Merlin knows she needed one.</p>
<p>Privet Drive</p>
<p>	Privet Drive hadn't really changed in the last couple of  years.  It was still a subdivision of normal people doing normal things. On this particular summer afternoon,  Children of all ages were playing outside. They were riding their bikes and playing hopscotch while the mothers watched from a distance sipping their afternoon tea.  Amongst these children were two girls skating across the  street while their father’s watched from a distance. One was a boy with unruly hair and glasses while the other was slightly chubby and drinking cold beer.</p>
<p>	“What a peaceful day to skate”  Harry reminisced as he  watched Lily play with Daisy.  Lily Luna Potter was in her sixth year while Daisy Dursley was only in her second.  Both he and Dudley became close cousins after Vernon passed away 15 years ago.  Ever since Vernon’s funeral, Harry had helped Dudley in any way he could.  Over the years, both cousins set aside their anger and helped one another become better.  Harry himself was glad to see his niece while and to spend some time with Lily.  This was because James and Albus had already moved out to begin new and successful careers while Lily was still in her sixth year.  As Harry watched the sunset, he noticed a figure walking towards him in the distance.</p>
<p>	At first, Harry thought it was George or Bill. But as he walked closer, He realized it was not any Weasley at all. The man was built and he clearly was a wizard as he had a wand in his hand.  The boy who lived’s mind was racing to figure out if he was some sort of rogue death eater or an Azkaban escapee.  “But this man’s face is familiar”- Harry thought as he really focused on his face.   Then as if it came from nowhere…he realized who it was. Ron Weasley was walking towards his house.  He looked older and more muscular but it was definitely him.<br/>Harry stood up and walked towards Ron meeting him in the middle of the street. For a moment everything stooped as he stared at Ron. The silence was broken when Ron spoke up and for the first time in 25 years Harry heard his voice.  “Hey mate..bloody long time.”</p>
<p>	All Harry could do was run up to Ron and give him the biggest hug he’s ever given anyone.  He clutched Ron tightly as tears slid down his face wetting Ron’s shirt. It was about five minutes until finally he let go and looked Ron in the eye.  “Y-you should probably sit down and have some food mate.  Dudley’s making lobster pasta”  Harry said with a tearful look in his eyes.  All Ron could do was nod in agreement as he was led inside by his best mate.</p>
<p>	The lobster pasta filled both Harry and Ron’s stomachs as they sat outside Dudley’s porch watching the  lights of Privet Drive turn on.  Ron listened to every word as Harry talked about what had happened in the last 25 years.  Harry talked about many major events that transpired including George marrying Angelina, Ginny buying a bar in Hogsmeade, and even the shocking death of Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>	“Wait, wait, wait” Ron exclaimed with a look of shock in his face. He looked at Harry directly in the eye as he asked a question. “Malfoy died??”   All Harry could do was nod in agreement.  “Draco was caught dealing with illegal potions. The Auror’s set up a sting operation and Malfoy’s henchman shot a killing curse aimed for me.  I was able to evade it but that curse hit Malfoy square in the chest.  He was apparently behind me trying to achieve a sneak attack.”  Harry explained. </p>
<p>	“Serves him right, better he die than my father.”  a voice said. Ron looked behind him and saw a beautiful woman with a young girl both wearing roller skates. This young woman was the spitting image of Ginny but had the same green eyes as Harry. The young woman then looked at Ron and offered her hand to shake. Ron took it and the woman spoke up.  “I’m your niece uncle  Ron. I am Lily”    Astounded by how much he missed in 25 years ,all Ron could do was offer a dumbfounded look. Lily smiled as she took hugged Ron embracing him as her uncle despite his disappearance.  She pulled back and smiled after which she led Daisy inside to wash up. Ron looked at Harry with tearful eyes while Harry stared back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for leaving Harry”<br/>“I know Ron but knowing you.. there was probably a reason behind it.”<br/>“How can you forgive me so easily?”<br/>“I haven’t..but nevertheless I am glad you're here. Just don't leave again or I will really hunt you down.”<br/>“Thanks Harry”<br/>“Your sister would want to see you. She co-owns a pub with Hannah Abott.”<br/>“Where is she?”<br/>“There’s a bar in Hogsmeade. It’s called the Witch’s Pyre. She is probably there tonight.”<br/>“How do I get there? Hogsmeade is miles away mate.”<br/>“Take the Floo..It’s connected to the fireplace here”</p>
<p>	Ron nodded and walked to the fireplace while Harry grabbed the floo powder.  He then placed the powder in Ron’s hand and gave Ron a big hug. Despite Ron and Harry meeting again in tragic circumstances, both were glad to see each other again. Ron stepped into the fireplace with the Floo Powder and with clarity in his voice he spoke- “Witch’s Pyre!!”</p>
<p>Hogwarts</p>
<p>	Hermione Granger was not having it. Following the news of Arthur’s death last night, she promptly drank herself into a slumber.  The following morning came with a terrible hangover and an even worse headache.  After a whole day to teaching class, Hermione was ready for the weekend to begin as she walked to Neville’s Herbology greenhouse.  </p>
<p>	Neville sat inside tending his plants when Hermione walked in wearing her casual attire. Looking up from his work, Neville wondered what could  Hermione possibly want. The bushy haired witch then spoke up and asked Neville- “I feel like having a drink. For Arthur..would you want to come? Witch’s Pyre my treat!!”   </p>
<p>	Neville then shook his head in the negative and answered Hermione- “I can’t tonight Hermione…Luna and I have plans. But please give Hannah my best.”    With this answer, Hermione smiled and walked away from the greenhouse.  As she walked she reminisced on whether or not she should even go to the pub today.  This was mainly because of Ginny.  Ginny and her were not friends anymore.  The reason for this being Ron and his disappearance.   Once Ginny called Ron’s search off and declares him dead, Hermione had the biggest argument she ever had with Ginny. It was an argument that left both sides hurt from the verbal blows they exchanged.  </p>
<p>	Hermione still believed Ron was out there but without any pull from the ministry she could cover very little ground.  This lead to Hermione cutting off ties with Ginny and any member of the Weasley family who deemed Ron dead.   She did still speak to Harry of course but she had no access to Percy or Charlie who believed it was time to move on.  When Hermione would see Ginny managing the pub she would not go. When Hannah was managing it however, Hermione would order enough drinks to make her have a classic Granger hangover.</p>
<p>	“Come to think of it…would the Witch’s Pyre even be open? Everyone was in mourning because of Arthur’s death.” Hermione thought to herself.   The logically assessing the situation she decided to take a chance.  “If the Witch’s Pyre is open then it’s probably Hannah managing it. Ginny would probably would not be there because she would be managing Arthur’s funeral and helping Molly. Screw it I need a drink”   Her inner thoughts stopped as she finally made a choice. She would go to the Witch’s Pyre for a nice cold drink and after that dinner at the three broomsticks.  “I need it after this long, hard, and stressful week.”  Hermione thought to herself as she walked towards Hogsmeade. The stars shining above her and the moon in  it’s full glory as the weekend in Hogwarts had begun.</p>
<p>	The Witch’s Pyre<br/>	Billiards…It was all Ginny could do to vent her frustrations. On a Friday night like this,  Hannah would usually be the one serving the guests.  Ginny would take over on a  Saturday so she could see how Albus and James were doing.   But today… Ginny felt she needed a drink and a nice game. It didn't matter anyways because the bar was empty. Everyone was at home mourning her dad while she was here tryong to put the 8-ball in the hole.  Hannah was doing nothing as well because there were no patrons. Ginny offered Hannah to play but she preferred to drink behind the counter.  The quite of the pub was interrupted by the Floo Network as a patron walked in.  Ginny heard Hannah speak up and hear her voice crack.  “Hello Sir what can I get—- Bloody Hell”</p>
<p>	Ginny looked up from her game to see him. Her brother Ron was standing a few steps away from her looking like he just came back from an overdue holiday.  All Ginny could do was freeze in place while Ron looked at her with an unreadable expression. Ginny finally had the courage to speak up and ask Ron a simple question. </p>
<p>“Is it really you?”<br/>“Yes it is Gin.”<br/>“Tell me something only Ron would know.”<br/>“You fell from a tree when you were six and you bruised your right knee. Fred cleaned and fixed it with mum none the wiser. We made a pact that day that we would tell no one.”<br/>Ginny nodded <br/>“So what have you been up to? For 25 years?”<br/>“I’ve been in Singapore. I own a restaurant actually.”<br/>“Not bad…..What else? You married?”<br/>“Nah..you?”<br/>“To Harry”<br/>“Kids? Any kids Ron?”<br/>“Nah…how about you Gin?”<br/>“Three…2 boys and a girl”<br/>“I bet they’re all chips off the old block”<br/>“They are…how about you? Has your restaurant gained success?”<br/>“It’s the best in Singapore actually. Booked for the whole year.’<br/>“Well…I am glad you found success while we your family searched for you. For 25 fucking years!!”</p>
<p>	Ginny then took the billiard stick and smacked Ron across the face with it. Ron (dazed from the attack) could not defend himself as Ginny assaulted Ron across the body. Her billiard stick hitting all the right places.  Finally getting his bearings, Ron grabbed the stick and snatched it away from Ginny. But not before Ginny took the bottle of Butterbeer  smashing it into Ron’s face.  Ron stumbled over as Ginny kicked him to the floor and  placed her shoe on her brother’s throat.  Her face was a mask of rage and tears as she let out questions that needed to be answered.</p>
<p>“WHY DID YOU LEAVE US? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? YOUR OWN SISTER!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED?? AND YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST WALTZ BACK HERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?”</p>
<p>“Gin”</p>
<p>“What?! What Ron?!”</p>
<p>“I am so sorry. You have ever right mad. But you’re my sister and even if you just beat me with a billiard  stick..I have missed you.”</p>
<p>Ginny’s shoe was lifted off her brother’s throat and her arms grabbed Ron and helped him up.  </p>
<p>	Ron braced himself for another assault but was shocked  when his sister hugged him. He felt his left shoulder starting to go wet but it was not from the blood but from Ginny’s tears.  His sisters arms pulled him closer as she shouted and cried. Ron also put his arms around Ginny feeling her body  shake from the emotion.  It was then that Ginny started to cry harder and speaks into his  chest. </p>
<p>“Y-you c-c-cant leave again!! I thought you were dead you bastard!!”<br/>“I’m sorry Gin… I am sorry. Please forgive me..I swear I didn't mean to hurt you.”<br/>“I need you here Ron!! I need my brother!!”<br/>“I am here Gin. I am here and I promise I won’t leave.”</p>
<p>	It was here in this moment that Ron decided he should stay. His sister was broke and so was his family.  He needed to be here and he could not go back to Singapore. There was no doubt about it, his family needed him and it was time to make amends.  For a whole hour Ron and Ginny sat by the bar while Hannah patched him up. Ginny was still sobbing but Ron did his best to comfort her.  He even ordered a couple of drinks and asked Ginny to make it just to see how good she was.  The silence in the bar was only broken by another patron walking into the bar. Ron turned to see who it was and his heart stooped just as it did when he was in his fourth year during the yule ball.</p>
<p>	“R-ron? Is that you?”<br/>            “Hi Hermione…I swear whenever you see me it’s always the tone of surprise.”</p>
<p>The Burrow</p>
<p>	Molly Weasley was exhausted. It had been a long and tiring day for her but in the end it was worth it. The invitations were all sent out and the food was ready for Arthur’s wake. Arthur’s coffin was meant to arrive in a few hours and all seemed ready for the coming days.  Despite all of this. Molly couldn't help feeling that something was off about today. It wasn't the food and it was not the invitations either. That was when Molly noticed the clock.</p>
<p>	For 25 years the clock with Ron’s hand has stayed on lost and has always been. But now? Ron’s hand had switched from lost to school.  Molly dropped everything and sent owls to all the Weasley’s </p>
<p>	Ron’s been found!! Get to Hogwarts Now!!- Molly</p>
<p>	Across the wizarding world, these letters were sent. Each letter found itself to the corresponding Weasley.   Bill and Fleur left immediately for Hogwarts while Percy and Charlie lept out of their beds to take the Floo.   However it was not just the Weasley’s who knew Ron was back.  This was because Tom the barman sent out word to everyone that Ron was staying in The Leaky Cauldron.  So as the stars twinkled bright and the moon shone over London, wizards and witches everywhere traveled to Hogwarts to see if Ron Weasley had returned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Darker Emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the Wizarding World fully knowing Ron has returned, A darker emotion surfaces as Ron makes a choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Hermione, it was sixth year all over again.  She reminisced the time Ron got poisoned by that damned mead. His almost lifeless body fresh in her mind as Ron moaned her name in his sleep. Hermione’s fingers twitched as she remembered the cold hands that she caressed when Ron was in his coma.  Years later, it was all different but Hermione could not help feeling that same dread as Madam Pomfrey stitched up Ron. </p>
<p>	When Hermione first saw Ron bleeding and injured at the bar, the very first thing she said  was “hospital wing now.”   Ginny and Hannah rushed Ron to the Hospital wing with Hermione following swiftly behind as Madam Pomfrey gave them a look of absolute shock.  Here were two bar owners and one of the most valued Hogwarts professors, carrying a student who has been missing for 25 years.  This event was something even Dumbledore could not predict.</p>
<p>	The three ladies laid Ron down on the bed as Poppy quickly grabbed some Ditanny. As Poppy examined Ron, she noted the various injuries across his body.  Ron’s face was bruised up and his throat looked like it was stepped on. This was not including the split lip and the bruises on his backside combined with his left cheek which was bleeding.  All these injuries on Ron prompted Poppy to ask a very serious question.  “Mr Weasley…did you get attacked by a tiger?” </p>
<p>	Upon hearing this question, Ron threw his head back and laughed. “No..Poppy just a very angry sister.”    For Ron this was all surreal, being back in the hospital wing years later with another injury. Granted it was not life threatening but it still hurt. Despite all this, Ron was glad he was in a familiar place. The hospital wing had so many familiar memories for him and it was nice seeing Ginny and Hannah.  His sister’s presence almost negated the elephant in the room. </p>
<p>	“Oh merlin, she looks as beautiful as she did 25 years ago.”   This is what went through Ron’s mind as he stared at Hermione.  They barely spoke a word to each other and yet they felt that fire. It was still there and it was still burning despite his absence.  Ron felt Hermione’s eyes bore into his soul as he desperately tried to focus on anything but her. Thankfully there was one right around the corner as the hospital wing doors burst open to reveal Bill and his wife.  </p>
<p>	For Bill, this was the most shocking thing that happened this week. While Arthur’s death did sadden him, the eldest Weasley also felt that his father’s time was near.   However, Ron’s appearance shocked him to the bone marrow.   It shocked Bill so much that he was frozen place as his eyes lie fixed on Ron’s bed. Surprisingly, it was Fleur who reacted first to Ron on the hospital bed.  Bill watched as his wife rushed towards his younger brother while giving him a huge hug as well as a kiss on the cheek.  “Ron… we are so happy you have returned!!” Fleur said as Ron gave his brother a look of shock.  </p>
<p>	“A lot has changed while you were away Ron. The last time you were here, Fleur could barely speak English. But now she has mastered it” Bill said as he took a chair and sat beside Ron’s hospital bed.  The eldest Weasley put his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder and gave him a smile.</p>
<p>“Fleur and I missed you Ron.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Bill and I am sorry that I left”</p>
<p>“We will get to that…but right now I am happy you are here recovering from whatever injury.”</p>
<p>“Ah…our sister did that Bill”</p>
<p>“What?!!”  Bill looked at Ginny whose face was a mask of shame.</p>
<p>“Don’t blame her Bill…she missed me and it’s fine.”</p>
<p>“No it’s not Ron…you can’t always be beaten down  and sacrifice yourself as some martyr!!”</p>
<p>“I’m not a martyr Bill…I just needed some time alone even if it was 25 years.”</p>
<p>“Way too damn long for my taste Ronnie…but I’m glad you’re back.”</p>
<p>“I am to Bill…but after the day I have had I just would like to rest my eyes.”</p>
<p>	However, rest did not come for Ron as four more people rushed in and towards the hospital wing.  Molly, Charlie,Percy, and Professor McGonagall  all had a look of shock as they saw Ron on the the bed injured.  Molly rushed towards Ron’s side as she planted kisses on Ron’s forehead while placing a cloth on his head.<br/>“Oh Ronnie…thank merlin you are back and that you are home safe.” Molly said as Percy and Charlie looked on with absolute shock that words failed them.</p>
<p>It was at this point that Minerva spoke up in regards to Ron. <br/>“Mister Weasley as much as we are all happy that you have returned… the entire wizarding world knows you are back as well.”</p>
<p>“Merlin’s pants that is exactly what I was trying to avoid.” Ron said</p>
<p>“I see..well in that case I suggest you move back to the burrow  as you would not want to be swarmed by the press.”</p>
<p>“But… Ron can’t go to the burrow…his room was changed into storage and with the rest of the family in the house…I do not think we can accommodate him.” Molly said as she looked at Ron wondering wear he would go.	 </p>
<p>It was then the silence was broken by a voice at the back of the hospital wing. That voice belonged to Hermione Granger.</p>
<p>	“He can stay with me Molly…t-the r-room I have…it can fit two people.” Hermione said as her eyes bored into Ron’s soul.  Her beautiful brown eyes that have put Ron under spell years ago had the same effect now.  Hermione put all her effort into conveying this look. A look that  Hermione hoped Ron would understand. That look said- “please stay… I need you here with me.”</p>
<p>	For Ron, this went against his plans. He was not supposed to come back  to her and yet it was as if this was intended. It was as if the universe made it so. Hermione’s eyes pulsated with need and something else. Her eyes conveyed a darker emotion-lust and for some reason it was directed at him. Despite all logic, Ron made up his mind.</p>
<p>	“W-would you like that Ron?”</p>
<p>“I would Hermione. I would love to stay with you here in Hogwarts.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter!! But this is a set up for bigger things</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner with the Potters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Ron head to dinner with the Potters...how will things turn out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Hermione, the first week with Ron was awkward to say the least.  The entire Wizarding world acted like his return was the second coming of Merlin and it was honestly starting to piss her off.  Ron disappears for 25 years and comes back as if nothing happened!!  What’s worse was the fact that no one cared to ask where he had been but they were happy he had returned.  Everyday Prophet reporters and journalists would come to Hogwarts asking to see Ron.  McGonagall had to issue a warning that the next person who tried to enter unauthorized would face the end of her wand. </p><p>	However, Hermione noticed that this did not affect Ron whatsoever.  She watched everyday as Ron would help both Minerva and Hagrid with their daily tasks.  Ron even volunteered as a guest speaker for her D.A.D.A class. Needless to say, the first years were excited to meet the legendary hero.  As Ron continued his daily routine in Hogwarts, the more Hermione’s anger bubbled beneath the surface.  “How dare he? How dare he leave and not give a damn what everyone else thought?”  Hermione thought to herself as she graded papers. Her mind working in overdrive as to what exactly caused Ron to leave in the first place.  But as her brain worked to find the answer she realized there was no possible answer. “Unless of course… Ron is hiding something.”  Her mind shuddered at the thought of Ron hiding something from her.  </p><p>“We’re best friends…he would never keep something from me right?”</p><p>“You forget..Ron doesn't do anything without reason. If he left  it means there was something.” </p><p>“No…no…no… he wouldn’t keep something from me. I am his best friend!!”</p><p>“he has also been gone for 25 years… a lot can happen in that time. Maybe he is not the Ron you  know anymore.”</p><p>“SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!”</p><p>“Hermione??”</p><p>	Hermione’s inner monologue died as she looked up to see Ron standing there with a puzzled look on his face.  </p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah…yeah I’m fine Ron.”</p><p>“Ok then…I got an owl from Ginny. She wants to have a family dinner with us..tonight.”</p><p>“Oh….ok. S-s-sure…tell her we will be there please.”</p><p>“Alright Mione”  Ron smiled as he left the room to write back to Ginny.</p><p>“Look at him..so smug…acting like his departure for 25 years did not tear my soul to pieces. It’s time I give him a piece of my mind”  Hermione thought as night settled in for Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>	The clock struck 7:30 as both Hermione and Ron arrived at the Potter household. As she  took her seat, Hermione’s thoughts still ran rampant through her mind.  Her anger reaching boiling point as Ron sat down ready to eat.  The witch’s mind was clouded with anger and rage that Harry noticed it as he went down the stairs. </p><p>“Hermione…you alright?” Harry asked as he went down the stairs with Albus and James in tow. Both had come from their jobs to attend this special occasion. </p><p>“Yes Harry I am perfectly fine.”  Hermione replied as she was hugged by Albus and James.  As she was about to return to her thoughts, the door bust open to reveal Ginny with the ingredients. Hermione watched as Ginny set down her bag on the kitchen counter and used her wand to prepare food.  This was when she noticed Ron standing up and asking Ginny if he could be of aid. </p><p>“No..no..Ron, please I can do this . Besides, Albus and James promised they would help me. ” Ginny said</p><p>“Come on Gin…it’s the least I could do. After being gone so long.” Ron replied.</p><p>“Ohhh…alright but you two…you’re still helping. Just because you’re working now does not mean you get a pass when helping your mother.” Ginny said as her eyes bored into Albus’s and James’s souls</p><p>“Yes mom…”</p><p>As Albus and James helped Ron and Ginny, Hermione and Harry sat by the fire to enjoy a nice glass of wine before dinner.</p><p>	Harry couldn’t help but notice Hermione’s stoic face as she looked into the flames deep in thought.  Her steely cold eyes and blank expression prompted Harry to ask a second time. </p><p>“Hermione….what is wrong? I know that face…you’re bothered.”</p><p>“Harry? Do you think Ron is hiding something from us?”<br/>“How do you mean?” Harry asked</p><p>“What was the last conversation you had with him?”</p><p>“Ron asked if I will look after Ginny…I said yes. Then he hugged me and wished me luck in life. I didn't think he was gonna leave. Why what was his last conversation with you?”</p><p>“We had none. Ginny told me he saw Ron enter the bar and talk to Viktor.  I wanted to talk to him but then Viktor proposed. After that, I didn't see him. He left the next day.”</p><p>“Why does it matter Mione? He’s back!! You should be happy.”</p><p>“I am not Harry. He can’t just waltz back into our lives with a smile and expect it all to be ok. We spent so much time, money, and energy on looking for him and he thinks after all that he can show up!!”</p><p>“Is that the only reason you’re mad?”</p><p>“Y-y-yes…what do you mean the only reason?”</p><p>“Hermione.. you're practically my sister. I know you’ve been in love with Ron ever since third year.”</p><p>“H-h-harry!! T-that’s preposterous!!”</p><p>“Hermione..I see the way you look at him. You’re in love.”</p><p>“I am most certainly not.”</p><p>“You are…admitting it now can still say your relationship with him.”</p><p>“There is no relationship…he vanished 25 years ago.”</p><p>“Love never dies.. Hermione. Of that I am certain”</p><p>“Ron is keeping something from us and I am going to find out exactly what it is.”</p><p>“You and I both know him best Mione…if he left it was for a bigger reason.’</p><p>	Hermione  didn’t respond as she sat in silence wondering what Ron’s secret was.   Her thoughts stewed in her head as dinner time approached.  Various plates of steak, potatoes, chicken, and pasta appeared as the group of five tucked in. Casual conversation lined the table as they all discussed their week.</p><p>“So Ron…Hermione tells me you guest spoke at her class.” Ginny commented </p><p>“Oh yeah… it was nice speaking to the first years. Also very hard to imagine we were once like that.  Remember the troll??” </p><p>“Hahaha..oh man that seems so easy now!!” Harry commented as he ate his meal of steak and potatoes.</p><p>“I have to say Gin…this is the best food you’ve ever made.” Harry said as he helped himself to another bite.</p><p>“Oh…I did not make it Harry. Ron practically did the dinner.”  Ginny said with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Wow uncle Ron!! This food is amazing!! How did you learn to cook so good?” James asked. Albus was going to comment to but he was to busy stuffing his face.</p><p>“Well James.. it’s because I have a restaurant called the King’s Chessboard in Singapore.” Ron replied smiling.</p><p>“Woah…so you’re a chef??”</p><p>“That’s right…and if my reviews are anything to go by..they say I am good.”</p><p>“That’s amazing!! You have to show us one day.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.. I will.”</p><p>“Oh how sweet” Hermione interrupted</p><p>	For Hermione, this was the last straw. Ron’s restaurant..it just showed how much she didn't know about him anymore. </p><p>“That’s it!! right here…right now..we settle this!!” Hermione said as she looked at Ron with fury in her eyes.</p><p>“Whatever do you mean..Mione?” Ron replied</p><p>“Why did you leave? And you better give me a damn good reason.”</p><p>“That’s none of your business Hermione.”</p><p>“Yes it fucking is!! I am so sorry!! But you do not get to just waltz in back to our lives and expect us to welcome you back like nothing happened.”</p><p>“You don’t think I know that?”</p><p>“No you don’t!! You’re Ronald Weasley!! You think you can just do anything and go anywhere!! Without any consequence!!”</p><p>“That’s not true!!”</p><p>“Yes it fucking is!!”</p><p>“I left for my own reasons!!’</p><p>“Reasons we deserve to now about!!”</p><p>“No it’s my life. You have your own and you do not get to make my choices for me.” Ron said as he gave her a look that conveyed one thing. “Stop this now.”  However this did nothing but fuel the fire as Hermione took out her wand.</p><p>“Confringo!!”  Hermione shouted as she blew the table up scattering food everywhere.</p><p>Hermione’s soul filled with fury as she let out all her anger for the past 25 years.</p><p>“YOU PROMISED!! YOU FUCKING PROMISED TO ME THAT NIGHT!! THAT YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!!  AND YOU LEFT ME!! YOU LEFT ME FOR 25 FUCKING YEARS!! IT HURT RON..YOU HURT ME SO MUCH!! I HAD SLEEPLESS NIGHTS WHERE I LIED AWAKE IN BED!! I BEGGED AND I PLEADED THE UNIVERSE FOR YOU TO COME HOME BUT YOU NEVER DID!! WHY RON?? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME??”</p><p>“Viktor”</p><p>“What??”</p><p>“Your fiancé …the night you got engaged. He showed me the ring and declared you as his.  He did this because he knew the darkest secret I kept.”</p><p>“Which was?”</p><p>“That ever since third year, I loved you. He then proceeded to tell me that you will never love me and that if I ever tell you the truth about my feeling there would be consequences. He said that he will use all his influence and money to bring down our family. He will discredit George as a seller, fire ginny, and make sure my parents loose what little money they had. He wanted me to only see you under his supervision and that he will never let you go.” </p><p>Hermione was speechless as Ron got up and brushed away the food particles off his chest. Her figure was frozen as Ron stood up and put on his jacket and started walking out. Ron looked back at the mess created by Hermione and spoke.</p><p>“This was a mistake. It was a mistake coming here and it was a mistake coming back.  I never wanted to come back to this life. Twenty five years ago I left because there was nothing for me here but pain and tragedy and  twenty five years later that still is the case. I am going back to Singapore. This was a mistake…give mum and the rest my farewells please.”</p><p>Ginny ran towards Ron as she grabbed his jacket and fell to her knees. She looked up at Ron with wide begging eyes.<br/>“No Ron!! No please!! You can’t!! You just came back!!”</p><p>Harry pushed forward and grabbed Ron by the arm looking at him with pleading teary eyes. </p><p>“You can’t!! Not now!! You can’t leave me again!!” Harry spoke with teary eyes. Ron was still hesitant until someone spoke up</p><p>“Ron…i’m sorry…please stay.”  Hermione said as she spoke for the first time since Ron’s reveal. </p><p>“Why Hermione?!” </p><p>“Because…because…oh bugger it.”</p><p>Hermione surged forward as she grabbed Ron by the face and planted a kiss on his lips. For a moment nothing else mattered as she kissed Ron. His lips felt divine and nothing like Viktor. His tongue licked her lips demanding entrance as she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter.  His hair smelled like good food and his body was strong as Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione.   All Harry and Ginny could do was look up in shock as Ron and Hermione snogged the living daylights of each other right there in the dining room. </p><p>After what felt like an hour, Ron and Hermione finally broke apart with dumb giggly smiles wrapped around their faces.  </p><p>“do you see now?? Why you need to stay Ron?”</p><p>“Yes Mione…I do.”</p><p>“I-I love you Ron.”</p><p>“Merlin Mione…I missed you.”</p><p>Hermione smiled as she wrapped arms around Ron holding him tonight while Harry and Ginny watched with grins on their face.  </p><p>“Thank God..It’s been years.”  Harry said</p><p>“Finally…after 25 years they do it.”  Ginny replied with a smile on her face.</p><p>“So what’s dessert?” Albus asked as the entire household  laughed</p><p>As Ron cuddled with Hermione on the couch while Ginny and Harry cleaned up, He realized for the first time in a long time he was happy.  He got the reason why he left off his chest and it resulted into finally being with the girl of his dreams.  </p><p>As Ron returned back to Hogwarts with Hermione, he wondered whether Hermione should know exactly what happened in those 25 years he had gone missing. His thoughts were pushed to the back  of his mind as Hermione emerged naked from the bathroom. The thoughts of Hermione needing to know the whole truth were obliterated as Hermione spoke a single sentence.</p><p>“Make love to me Ron.”</p><p>The last thought that entered Ron’s mind while Hermione wrapped him in her arms was that she did not need to know the whole truth now.</p><p>“She can learn about Amanda some other time.”  Ron thought as he took off his clothes and showed Hermione how much he loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>